Many boats are appointed with brightwork, that is, interior or exterior wood that has been finished with a non-opaque varnish, oil or sealer that leaves the natural grain of the wood exposed. Typically, brightwork comprises weather-resistant woods such as teak or mahogany. Although beautiful when first finished, the appearance of exterior brightwork often deteriorates rapidly due to the harsh combination of sunlight and moisture. As the surface deteriorates, teak brightwork turns from reddish-brown in color with a glossy surface to gray in color with a dull surface. When subjected to extreme outdoor exposure, for example, in tropical regions, teak brightwork may require refinishing as often as several times per year.
The process of refinishing brightwork that was first finished with conventional liquid applied coatings is labor intensive and expensive, requiring the use of chemical strippers and/or abrasives to remove the weathered coating. In addition, many liquid-applied coatings must be applied to brightwork in the form of an organic solvent-borne coating (i.e., a prepolymer or polymer dissolved in an organic solvent), resulting in the release of volatile organic compounds (i.e., VOC's) as the coating dries. The art has recognized generally the need to improve the process of finishing and refinishing brightwork. The solution generally followed is to improve the performance of the liquid-applied coatings in order to provide coatings that last for a longer period of time when exposed to the environment.
In view of the foregoing, a method of finishing wood surfaces, for example, brightwork that lasts longer and is easier to refinish than conventional liquid applied coatings is desired.